It is known in the field of reciprocating internal combustion engines to assemble the crankcase from a plurality of components. Multi-part crankcases are used, for example, if for strength reasons or weight reduction reasons, individual parts are produced from a different material (e.g. aluminum) than other parts. For example, the publication EP 1 843 029 A2 (Title: “Composite cylinder case”) describes a crankcase, wherein a cylinder block is screwed together with a cast iron part that is designated as “Kurbelraumeinheit” (“crank chamber unit”). A reinforcement element which forms the bearing tunnel upper part for the crankshaft is cast in the cast iron part. A bearing cap that is screwed to the reinforcement element forms the bearing tunnel lower part.
Crankcases composed of a plurality of components which have to be screwed together can result in an increased assembly effort in production. It is therefore an object of the application to provide a multi-part crankcase that requires comparatively little assembly effort.